Zell's hotdog race
by Albedo66
Summary: Zell loves hotdogs. He wants them so bad, and yet, any chance he gets he is always late. Can he beat the clock and win his beloved? Hope you enjoy.


FINAL FANTASY 8

Zell's hotdog race

**Authors note:** This story focuses on Zell's one true love, that is right hotdogs. So sit back and enjoy as Zell tries to overcome the obstacles thrown at him to get his just reward.

Zell Dincht was a spiky blond haired teen with a high spirited intake of life. He longed to be like his Grandfather, who was a soldier, and at the SeeD Academy his dreams would finally be realized. Having entered at 13 he strived to be the best…though his patience often waned in situations that demanded it. He wasn't the tallest student at the academy, and when it came to bronze he normally let his fists do the talking. Finals were drawing closer and he could almost taste his reward on his wet lips. Walking alongside a few other cadets he wore a brimming smile as he knew all his hard work would lead him to a destiny that ran deep in his blood.

"Hey guys I just heard…there are hotdogs in the quad!" A boy Zell's age yelled. He yelped as a huge crowd tore past him and he laid flat on his back with an exasperated look on his face. "This happens to me all the time-."

"Hotdogs…I can't be late!' Zell leaped over the startled guy and raced through the halls. He had to have a hotdog, at least one to satisfy his longing. His entire attendance here was only sated by two things; one to be a soldier like his grandpa, the other was to taste the academy's famous hotdogs. He had only bit into one once and it was heavenly. Finding a rail he grinded down it and could smell the sweet aroma of the hotdogs and it wafted about his nostril teasing it.

"Going somewhere Zell?" Seifer Almasy asked innocently. He stood at the bottom and watched with half interest as Zell dismounted in a flip.

"Yeah…to get a hotdog. A wondrous delicacy that demands earliness rather then showing late to a line that mocks you. I have to get one and taste its rich flavors before I leave."

"Too bad you will have to wait…loser." Seifer tripped Zell and watched him fall onto his face. The guy was so gullible; he honestly believed he cared about where he was going. He was hardly worth his time, let alone his effort, yet picking on him was a highlight he had fit into his routine at this Academy.

"Seifer…you just cost me a hotdog…again!" Zell rose and bounced on the balls of his toes as he prepared to attack. "They won't serve them again till tomorrow…you know how long that is?"

"If it were a brain transfer I would give you a sympathetic nod, but, over food are you nuts? Food is food, it isn't going anywhere, so you have your picking as to what you can eat." Seifer saw this eat away at Zell and read his body language as to where he was going to hit.

"Your going to pay Seifer!" Zell threw a right hook but found Seifer waited with a raised arm. Warded off, he went in for a body blow but found Seifer spinning his body and leaving him with absence of hitting anything solid. Burning up he swung wildly and found Seifer dodging like he was using haste or something. Why was he not hitting him?

"I'd suggest you get in line for that quote," Seifer said, "your buddy Squall has dibs there. Anyway as much as this saved me from hunting you down…I must leave to fit In another student who has been driving me insane." Seifer finished Zell off with a round house kick and sent him flying into a table. Walking away he didn't care if he rose or not, once a loser…always a loser.

"Guh…how dare…he?" Zell groaned as he rose up and threw a table leg aside. Determined to fulfill his quest he set off for the quad…only to find the line wasn't there…neither were the hotdogs that earlier wafted at his nostril. Sinking to his knees he yelled up at the sky, as he had no one else to blame that was within ear shot.

The following day Zell was once again in the halls when news came of the hotdogs. Rushing past the same guy he hurried on with much haste. Instead of choosing the rail he chose the stairs and right there was Seifer again. The guy was really infuriating as he always stood before him and his long sought after hotdogs. "Move it Seifer…I won't let you stop me this time!"

"By all means try…if you can move me go ahead." Seifer waited as Zell drew near and as he leaped at him he merely moved aside with a coy smile. "Actually I have somewhere I need to be…let's continue this tomorrow."

"Huh…w-wait a second," Zell called out, "what gives?" Zell saw the approaching stairs and panicked as he couldn't pull out in time. Crashing down the stairs he tumbled head over feet and cursed his luck. Normally Seifer was on Squall's case, but no, he had to deal with him when hotdogs were involved. When he rested at the bottom of the stairs with his legs over his head he saw students flocking to the vendor with the hotdogs. When he finally righted himself up he noticed the line dispersed leaving nothing but napkins in the wind. "Noooo!"

That night Zell sat awake in his bed looking at the clock. The arms clicked as they moved slowly along the numbers and he felt his eyes grow heavy. No, he thought, I will stay awake if it is the last thing I do. I must be ready to beat Seifer and then when I do…the hotdogs will be my just reward. Heh…I can imagine it now…phew, I seem to be growing tired. That was an understatement as his lids caved in and he was lost in a tranquil sleep consisting of hotdogs and him singing with them.

Zell awoke with a yawn and smacked his dry lips as the alarm rang shrilly on his bedside. Looking over he saw it was eight. "Time for class," he said with a burst of energy. Hurrying into presentable clothes he rushed through the halls of Balamb Garden and didn't care what profanity was yelled at him as he knocked down a few teachers or students. Seated in his desk he answered questions when not asked and as the bell rang his head slumped forward and he hit the desk. Snoozing there he didn't wake till he heard a ruler slapped into the palm of a hand. "W-What time is it?"

"Class was over 15 minutes again Mr. Dincht," Quistis Trepe sighed, "you must really stop the late nights and focus on your sleep. Sleep deprivation leads to lack of focus…and in your case slumber when others are already in line for lunch."

"Oh no…not again!" Zell hurried out leaving his instructor in confusion. Looking around he noticed Seifer was nowhere to be seen. Hmm, he thought, perhaps he gave up on his quest to ruin my life. Choosing to go down the crowded hallway he found it cleared…odd. Continuing on he noticed Seifer leaning up against a door with a toothpick in his mouth. "Seifer I need a hotdog…can this wait…again?"

"Can't a guy merely stand here with no ulterior motive? I was in no means going to stop you on your quest for hotdogs." Motioning for him to continue he watched the happy go lucky fighter rush off with dreams of hotdogs. Seifer followed though and as he expected the happiness departed as soon as he saw an empty quad. "Did I mention the hotdogs were moved to the other quad?"

"What other quad?" Zell asked. He wore his confusion on his face and hearing Seifer's laugh he still didn't catch on.

"You really are something Zell," Seifer mocked, "the other quad…is just as I said. You have filled your head with nothing but hotdogs…I am surprised you haven't turned into one yourself. Seriously forget these dogs and find another source of sustenance."

"No…if it is the last thing I do I will have a hotdog. You mess with my food…you taste my wrath!" Zell came at Seifer and launched an invasive punch that broke through his defenses. Seifer's defense, while remarkably high, could not keep up with the intense combative hits.

"Ha…this is nothing," Seifer scoffed, "you should really work out more…" He pulled his blade out and took a swing at the fighter.

Zell was waiting for his attack and dodged it letting it slice at open air. Nearing his opponent he dropped down as his gunblade went for his head, his leg went up and caught the blond in the chin. Getting up he watched the startled Seifer try to right himself in the air.

"All…this…energy…still won't solve…your…problem…" Seifer came down and felt a foot crash into his face sending him spinning into the tables nearby. He tasted his own blood and he could not get his balance back after his fall.

"Once a knocked down bully…well…you get the idea." Zell hurried off and as he located the hotdogs it was with a heavy heart he saw there were none left. A kid joined him with the same look of disappointment etched on his face.

"Ah man…can't I catch a break? Now I have to wait till tomorrow…hotdog!" He kicked at the air and folded his arms.

Zell placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and smiled. "The hotdogs will be there tomorrow my friend, but, I see some pretty ladies eating some green, why don't we go keep them company?" Zell led his new friend along while looking wistfully at the group of happy eaters with their bounty. There was always tomorrow.

The end


End file.
